¿Qué me estás haciendo?
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: "Jamás me había agradado tanto el escucharlo. Sentí un placentero escalofrío recorrerme las entrañas y una extraña calidez en el pecho. Maldita sea ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Anastasia Steele?"


**From: **Christian Grey**  
****To: **Anastasia Steele**  
****Date: **29 Oct. 2012 **  
****Subject: **Comparaciones

Tómalo, quizá, como un aviso de lo que podría ocurrir si me descontrolo.  
Y ésto no sería ni una cuarta parte, créeme.  
**  
**_Christian Grey_  
_CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

**50 Sombras de Grey ni nada lo relacionado con la trilogía me pertenece. Éste texto esta escrito sin ánimo de lucro, vamos...que no os molestéis en quejaros, básicamente. **

Se acerca a mí, ondeando los bajos de la camisa sobre el comienzo de sus muslos. La queda grande. Claro que la queda así, es mía. Aunque afirmaría sin duda alguna que la viste preocupantemente mejor que yo.

-Buenas noches, señorita Steele – mi voz suena firme y parece haberla sorprendido. Debía estar andado hacía mi somnolienta, lo más probable.

-Ah…buenas noches, señor Grey –me mira, desde los pies hasta la cabeza y no puedo evitar sentirme ojeado. Aunque no es algo que me desagrade.

Me acerco a ella y, tomándola del mentón, la obligo a mirarme.

Siento su entrecortada respiración contra mi rostro y el descompasado movimiento de su pecho que lo acompaña. Está nerviosa.

-No serán buenas del todo hasta que no terminemos lo que habíamos empezado ¿No crees? –sueno provocativo, o al menos eso creo.

Y entonces, lo vuelve a hacer. Toma su labio entre los dientes.

Joder, sabe cuánto me pone eso.

-No te lo muerdas, Anastasia. O me veré obligado a follarte contra la mesa –añado entre dientes.

Te encojes un poco, quizá temerosa de mi supuesta amenaza. En un intento de calmarte, la mano que aun sujeta el mentón, se desliza lentamente por el reguero de botones hasta llegar a la cintura, que no tardo en apresar entre mis brazos.

-No sé si aguantaré sin hacérselo ¿Sabe? –Sonrío, de medio lado- quizá debería mordérselo otra vez.

Destensas tus músculos y sonríes, bastante sonrojada. Te ves adorable así y más cuando estás usando de pijama, mi ropa.

Entonces, sabe Dios si adrede o no, vuelves a apresarlos con los dientes y yo no puedo evitar desearte. Aunque, realmente lo hice desde el primer día en que te conocí.

Puedo sentir el roce de mi erección contra tu vientre, a este paso romperé los pantalones.

-Anastasia… -susurro en tu oído- mira lo que me haces hacer.

Sin previo aviso, te volteo con rudeza y situándote de espaldas a mí, con el escritorio del despacho como único punto de apoyo. Escucho un gemido ahogado, vamos por buen camino.

Haces fuerza contra mis manos, quieres darte la vuelta, seguramente estarías gustosa de tomar mis labios entre los tuyos. Pero no quiero que lo hagas, al menos no por el momento.

Puedo oír una especie de gruñido de fastidio, un sonido que cambiaré rápido a algo más placentero.

-Apoya las manos en la mesa, Ana… -te impero, con un tono de voz impasible, e inmediatamente me obedeces…como una buena sumisa.

Sin remilgos y pasando por alto los preliminares, introduzco uno de mis dedos en tu interior y no puedo evitar gruñir de placer al notar cómo involuntariamente rozas mi erección.

Sabes lo que has hecho y lo que ello ha supuesto, por lo que comienzas un suave vaivén de caderas, volviéndome loco con cada "caricia" sobre el pantalón.

-Eres una impaciente ¿Lo sabías?

Piensas que he bajado la guardia e intentas voltearte, pero no lo consigues. Sigo sin dejarte. Por ahora lo único que vas a besar es la madera del escritorio.

Subo lentamente, siguiendo el camino de tu columna con las yemas de mis dedos y saboreando cada suave gemido que fluye por tus labios. Un sonido que cambia radicalmente a un gruñido cuando te tomo del pelo y tiro de él con fuerza, no la suficiente para hacerte daño pero la idónea para que dejes tu cuello a expensas de mi boca.

Y lamo hasta el lóbulo de tu oreja, entreteniéndome con él, aunque no demasiado tiempo.  
Y muerdo, con suavidad en un principio, con rudeza casi al final. La calma que precede a la tormenta.  
Y beso, con ternura. Es algo tan extraño.

Te retuerces contra mí y siento como mi erección da unas leves sacudidas, urge de atención. La cual la será dada tras finalizar el recorrido de tu cuerpo, mi pequeña Steele

Con la mano contraria esta vez, vuelvo a acariciar tu espalda, lentamente y dejando que mis dedos apenas te rocen. De sobra sé que el escalofrío que ello produce.

La única diferencia es que mis caricias terminan en tu nuca y al hacerlo, comienzo a rasgar con las uñas desde ésta hasta donde pueda. Y, mientras lo hago, voy lamiendo los sinuosos caminos rojizos que dejo, esperanzado de que ello apacigüe un poco el dolor. Aunque no esté haciendo demasiado hincapié en provocártelo.

Créeme, podría hacerte más. Pero aún no estás preparada para ello.  
Aunque…joder, no sé si podré controlarme.

-Quiero hacerte mía, Anastasia – mascullo, presa de la impaciencia. Rápidamente comienzo a rebuscarme los bolsillos, en busca del preservativo que siempre llevo conmigo.

-Ya soy tuya, Christian –gimes, acercando más tus caderas a mi entrepierna, consiguiendo que ahogue un gemido.

* * *

_Y tu respuesta…consiguió paralizarme, sin duda. Me excitó de sobremanera, tanto que aquella vez quien se mordió el labio fui yo. Jamás me había agradado tanto el escucharlo. Sentí un placentero escalofrío recorrerme las entrañas y una extraña calidez en el pecho._

_Maldita sea ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Anastasia Steele?_


End file.
